residentevil15fandomcom-20200213-history
Lobby
|enemies = Zombies (unlimited) |map = Raccoon City Police Department 1F |links = *Front office *1F west corridor *1F east corridor |scenes = *Opening (Elza) *Zombies break into the lobby |ost = *SUB_0000 *MAIN01 |build = All known builds |date = September 26th, 1996 }} The lobby is on the first floor of the Raccoon City Police Department.Resident Evil 2 prototype, November build. It is the first room explored in Elza Walker's scenario. Description The main lobby and waiting area of the Raccoon City Police Department. The front doorway is broken apart and blocked off by a security shutter. Elza's motorcycle lays on its side, stopped at the front desk. The east and west wings of the precinct are accessible from the lobby. Guide This is the starting point for Elza's scenario. There are a number of zombies outside of the shutters that can be attacked and killed. They cannot enter the lobby. They also respawn. Leon Scott Kennedy can enter the lobby from the west wing later on. When he walks closer to the entrance, a cutscene will trigger. The zombies will begin to spill into the lobby from outside. No known items can be obtained here. The lobby connects to the Front office, 1F west corridor, and 1F east corridor. Development Concept artwork shows that the main interior of the lobby is largely unchanged. The room was originally much bigger and included a separate office from the front desk. The entire room was also in ruins.Resident Evil 2 prototype concept artwork, lobby images. The first known build showcased at the 1996 V-Jump V-Fest shows footage of Leon fighting zombies in the lobby. It appears to have been one of the very few rooms developed at the time. It largely reflects the concept artwork in this build, including the extra office. However, the room is much smaller and intact (as it appears in following builds) and Elza's motorcycle had yet to be implemented. The following summer builds showcase a massive overhaul to the lobby, removing the office and changing the layout of the hallways leading to the east and west wings of the precinct. The large seating area in the middle of the lobby has been completely removed. Finally, the lobby appears again in the November build. The room is mostly unchanged from the summer builds, featuring some altered lighting and the implementation of Elza's motorcycle. One minor change from the summer builds is the relocation of the ceiling fan. The data for the room appears to be near completion, however Elza's bike has no collision data, possibly indicating that the change had just been added. Although the lobby is not specifically showcased in later builds, it can be assumed that it was never removed. This is made more evident by the later character selection screens that made use of the lobby.Resident Evil 2 Preview, data on disc. Retail build At some point after the prototype had been scrapped, development on the new lobby began. This lobby took the form of an elaborate main hall, similar in appearance to the Spencer Mansion. The earliest known date of this room being implemented into the game is April 15th, 1997. Also unlike the prototype, all three floors can be seen from the main hall. The front office is also an open desk area in the back of the room. Two rooms in the precinct seem to mirror the prototype lobby more closely—the 1F lobby and the Reception desk. Further notes *Elza's motorcycle in this room looks different than her Ducati motorcycle in her other concept artwork. This seems to imply that Elza has two motorcycles, just as her later counterpart Claire does. *Although unconfirmed, there is a possibility that the lobby was inspired by the precinct in 1984's [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Terminator The Terminator]. Sources ;References Gallery Background renders Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 01.png|Renders taken from The PlayStation, no.36 (September 1996). Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 02.png Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 03.png Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 07.png Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 08.png Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 09.png November 96 build - Lobby 01a.png|Renders ripped from the November 1996 build. November 96 build - Lobby 02a.png November 96 build - Lobby 03.png November 96 build - Lobby 04.png November 96 build - Lobby 05a.png November 96 build - Lobby 06a.png November 96 build - Lobby 07.png November 96 build - Lobby 08.png November 96 build - Lobby 09.png November 96 build - Lobby 01b.png|The Lobby (after the security shutter breaks) from the leaked November 1996 build. November 96 build - Lobby 02b.png November 96 build - Lobby 05b.png November 96 build - Lobby 06b.png Gameplay images Press images Premiere 96 - V-Fest 96 Video - Lobby 01.png|Images taken from the V-Fest '96 Video footage. Premiere 96 - V-Fest 96 Video - Lobby 02.png Premiere 96 - V-Fest 96 Video - Lobby 04.png Premiere 96 - V-Fest 96 Video - Lobby 09.png Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 05.png|Images taken from The PlayStation, no.36 (September 1996). Premiere 96 - The PlayStation no36 - Lobby 06.png September 96 Trailer - Lobby - 01.png|The Lobby in the August 1996 build, as seen from the September 16th trailer. September 96 Trailer - Lobby - 02.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 02.png|Images taken from The PlayStation, no.39 (November 1996). October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 02-2.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 04.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 06.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 06-2.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 07.png October 96 - The PlayStation no39 - Lobby 07-2.png Concept artwork The PlayStation no36 - Lobby concept artwork 01.png|Artwork taken from The PlayStation, no.36 (September 1996). The PlayStation no36 - Lobby concept artwork 02.png Category:Raccoon City Police Department rooms Category:Official prototype rooms